Making Believe
by TheYoungWolf22
Summary: Nami's rendered blind after a great tragedy, on the road to recovery she meets and befriends a fellow teen named Luffy. With her world seemingly crumbling around her. Can her fellow companion be her solace in a terrible situation and help her back on the road to recovery? Two Shot. AU. LuNa.
1. Making Believe

Making Believe.

One Shot Summary:. Nami's rendered blind after a great tragedy. Now that she can't see Nami realizes that there's a lot more touch and feel now that she can't see. Blind Nami. AU LuNa One-Shot

A/N:I Kinda just thought of this out of the blue. I might continue this if there's demand for it but it's a one shot for now.

X X X X

"Nami" a voice rang out to the left of her. The orangette recognized it, it belonged to her mother. Bellemere.

"Yes Mom" Nami replied, as she looked in that general direction of the voice.

The sounds of beeps and buzzes and voices filled the entire area. Nami never knew how much you could hear, as the various sounds of the hospital and the outside world peaked and prodded to her eardrums.

"I'm going to go work Sweet Pea, your sister will be back after school okay? And I'll be back after work I promise Sweet Pea Just get some rest okay" Her mother Bellemere told her. Nami was taken by surprise as she felt her mother plant a kiss to her forehead. It felt so foreign to the girl of twenty, a feeling of something of genuine skin, other than tubes, Latex Gloves, and other hospital equipment.

"I love you sweetheart. I'm so glad you're okay!" Her mother told her in the voice of compassion Nami had heard so much as of late. As Nami received a hug. The feeling of comfort crept over her as her mother embraced her into a bear hug.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you Sweetie!"

Her mother started crying, and that made tears stream down the orangette's face too. The tears were cold and they left an equally as cold trail down the sides of her face.

Soon after, her mother left, the orangette was left in the hospital room alone, silence over took the room. And the girl who couldn't see was left all alone.

X X X X

Nami heard the flicker of a light switch, after the door promptly swung open. Nami looked to the sound as she heard the sounds of uneven footsteps. More than one person had come to visit her today. Which was strange, she rarely got visitors.

"Nami! Wonderful news!" A Male voice rang out, Nami recognized it, it belonged to the man she called doctor.

"What is it Doctor Tony" Nami asked, as she turned her head to the direction of their voice. Nami assumed she was speaking to him, But she then heard the voice of him on the other side of the room.

"Actually Nami I'm over here." Doctor Tony said with a chuckle. "That's your Nurse"

"Hello" A young woman's voice spoke. It sounded so calm and laid-back. It strangely comforted Nami.

"Oh" Nami cheerfully smiled at her small mistake. "I'm Sorry Ma'am" Nami let off a small giggle.

"No worries Nami-san I'm here to help you with anything Doctor Tony thinks you might need assistance with." The calm voice spoke at Nami. But it only caused Nami to frown. As pride swelled deep within the orangette.

"I'm not helpless. I just can't see, does that mean I need my hand held?" Nami spoke in a malice filled tone. She was upset everyone had taken to babying her. As if the young woman of twenty was just born yesterday.

"I'm not saying that Nami-san, it's just that well...I'll let Doctor Tony explain it to you." Her voice gestured to the doctor who now cleared his throat.

"Well Nami, Tomorrow is the day we finally get to take your bandages off! The swelling and burns have receded down to minimal levels! After tomorrow you can finally use your hands again!"

Nami's demeanor change completely as the news was broke, she was so happy she started crying again. As Nami would gain some much needed Independence.

"T-that's good news Doctor!" Nami cried out as tears started falling again. She was so happy at the news the tears didn't stop.

X

"Alright Nami-san, Doctor Tony has informed that you can be allotted some fresh air." Nami's nurse spoke at her her voice was filled with joy. Well in a voice like hers joy sounded no different from her regular voice.

Nami smiled at the young woman named Conis. Who Nami pictured was in front of her.

"Finally" Nami said out loud. "I was growing crazy from being cooped up in here"

Nami then scooted down towards the end of the hospital bed, Nami couldn't see but that didn't mean she was helpless she used her sense of touch to tell when to stop so she wouldn't fall off, Nami was not crippled in her legs, she could still walk, but Nami was bound to a wheelchair until her leg muscles could support her weight. Crutches were not an option.

As Nami got to the end of the bed her nurse hugged and spoke up in that same babying tone Nami had gotten sick of the first day here.

"Okay On Three, Nami-san!"

The worst thing about being blind was you couldn't roll your eyes anymore. Nami giggled at that.

"One!" Her nurse said out loud.

"Two!" Nami quickly replied outloud to mock her.

Conis chuckled at her. "I'm sorry about that Nami-san We don't get many Patients like you."

Nami stuck her tongue out at her cheeky nurse. "So what? They all like being babied?"

Her nurse scoffed at that, like Nami had insulted her entire livelihood.

"You'd be surprised Nami-san"

"Three" Conis told out loud. And that was the que for Nami to help move her. With her leg muscles she used to stand up for maybe a fraction of a second. Before Conis pulled her over to her wheelchair.

Nami uncomfortably was put on the wheelchair, Nami grunted as she felt the feeling of the no cushion cold piece of the seat. Nami rubbed her hands up and down the wheels of the new foreign object. The wheels were rough and definitely had seen some miles. They had little cracks in them and felt like sandpaper. As if it were some Atv and had been going over all types of terrain.

"See that was all you Nami! I barely had to help!" Her nurse spoke up in that same babying tone.

The orangette frowned, she hated when people lied. And she hated feeling helpless even more so than she already had.

X

"Okay Nami-san I'm going to leave you here, well...you can't watch the television you can enjoy the air here"

Nami ignored her her nurse as she heard her leave, and just basked in the glory of air that didn't fleet in from a small window. Nami was wheeled into a small common room. No one else was present. The orangette could hear the faint sound of a television. She could hear the commercial in the background advertising for some minute product that would have no impact on Nami's life.

There was nothing, all Nami had now was the touch and feel of the room. She was placed at a cold metal table. Nami didn't like resting her burned up wrists on something so cold and fringe. It didn't hurt it irritated her skin. So Nami left her hands in the comfort of her layered hospital gown.

"I wish I could see" Nami said with a sigh, the orangette didn't cry. She accepted this. All her tears were gone. So all Nami was just left to do was contemplate. And think, that's all she could do. Well at least she had music as the TV switched to a radio station.

It played an old song, something you'd hear in The forties or fifties.

~I'm making believe that you're in my arms, though I knew you're so far away..And here in the gloom of my lonely room we're dancing like we used to do

Making believe is just another way of dreamin', so till my dreams come true~

It was peaceful in this gloomy feeling room until Suddenly, Nami heard the door slowly open.

Nami turned her head to the noise, it was another wheelchair. As it screeched forward as Nami heard the rugged wheels on the thing rotate.

"Nami-san I brought you company!" The voice of her nurse spoke. She sounded so excited.

"Shishishi!" A cheery laugh rang out, it sounded masculine while at the same time sounding just a bit feminine.

A small smile grew on her lips, it was so nice to know people could be happy in this place of glum and respite.

Nami assumed the person who was wheeled in was sat directly across from her. As she felt the and heard the clanging of the wheels against this cold metal table.

"Nami-san, this is Luffy. He recently tore his ACL and Meniscus in his right leg, So he's gonna be here for a while just like you! I just thought you two could get to know each other since you two will be spending an awfully a lot of time together! We'll see you two soon!"

Nurse Conis giggled as she left. With the door closing she looked back to the person in front of her on instinct. Despite having no sense of vision anymore.

"Hi Luffy, My names Nami it's nice to meet you." Nami told him, as she offered him a smile.

She didn't know what his reaction so Nami just assumed it was a happy one.

"Shishishi, it's nice to meet you too Nami! So what are you in for?" Luffy asked her with a small snicker.

Nami held her head in shame, though she couldn't see. The person who was plopped in front of her did. He couldn't tell that her beautiful amber eyes were now lifeless.

"There was a fire…." Nami spoke in a low tone as she continued to stare down. "and now I can't see anymore." She trailed off. From him. Now she was expecting the babying and then the sympathy she didn't want to hear any more.

"Oh…I'm sorry Nami. I didn't know, the nurse didn't tell me anything."

Nami sighed and shook her head before speaking up. "it's fine Luffy, you had no way of knowing."

She heard the kid sigh. Before he started asking questions.

"How old are you Nami?"

"Oh, I'm twenty."

"Shishishi Cool. I'm nineteen."

Nami's interest perked up at that. Luffy was even younger than her and he was going to leave this hospital with an injury that would affect him the rest of his life just like her.

Nami giggled at how laid back he said it. Growing up naturally was cool and he sounded so proud of her for doing it like everyone else.

Nami was curious about the cat in front of her.

"How'd you tear your Knee?" Nami asked in a somewhat careful tone.

Luffy just snorted at her. "I was coming down the stairs at my park to play basketball. Then I slipped." He finished in a carefree tone. "Shishishi I guess I should have been more careful"

Nami just had a puzzled look on her face as she stared in the direction of his voice she had a face of disbelief as he finished his story.

"Shishishi I'm pretty stupid huh?" Luffy asked her in a silly voice.

Nami burst out laughing at him.

"Haha, you could say that again!" The orangette said with a burst of laughter.

"Shishishi I knew I could make you smile for real!" Luffy said as he chuckled too.

Nami on the other hand frowned. Was her true demeanor that obvious?

"Oii, what's wrong Nami? I'm sorry if I hurt your feel-" Luffy attempted to speak but Nami cut him off before the words left his throat.

"Is it that obvious?" Nami asked as she cut him off. "Do I really look that sad? Even when I pretend to be happy"

"I'm a people person Nami. I just kinda can tell when people are pretending."

Nami shook her head and smiled again, she had a bit of a cheeky Question for him. Though she had a good idea of the answer.

"You think our nurse actually likes us"

"Hmm" Luffy hummed in response before answering. "It's kinda hard to tell with her at first but I think she likes us and wants us to get better. I don't think no one works here to see people get hurt and stay hurt."

Nami scoffed and shook her head. "she's a faker."

"Shishishi if she is she's doing a good job at pretending." Luffy replied. But soon after as the chuckles faded he spoke up in a serious tone. Nami sensed the shift in mood.

"You said there was a fire. But you don't have any burns."

Nami gulped and felt her heart throb with fear. Nami felt as if she was narrowly avoiding a panic attack.

Her labored breaths showed it too as even Luffy spoke up to calm her down.

"It's okay Nami we don't have to-" Luffy tried to speak but Nami cut him off for the second time. She was not weak. She could get over this.

"Stop it, I just needed some air. I'm not helpless." Nami said with venom encased in each word. She was tired of everyone from her sister to her mother to complete strangers like Luffy judging her for her accident.

"No one said you were Nami. If you don't wanna talk about it we don't have to talk about it."

Nami sighed and apologized. "I'm sorry Luffy, it's just that I know I can't see how people look at me but I feel how people look at me. With pity, like I'm some helpless damsel in distress who doesn't have any strength to do anything on her own. But I'm strong and I'll get through this whether God wants me too or not." The last part of words hung in the air, Nami felt it too as they hung with heavy implications. Nami was a woman and she was strong and she could still be independent regardless if she had her eyes or not.

"You seem pretty strong Nami, you can do it. I believe in you." His voice spoke to her, and Nami couldn't believe the optimism in them. He was the first person to even encourage her. Everyone just told her she'd be able to live a "Comfortable" life. What the hell even was that? How was she going to get better when everyone around except a complete stranger believed in her.

"T-thank you Luffy" Nami nervously stammered out. She couldn't see him but she could feel his presence in his air. His smell also lingered here. It was strangely comforting to the orangette.

"Now Nami, you can say no if you want too. But I want to see your hands." Luffy asked her, more so than a command. Feeling as if the orange haired gal of twenty could trust him she slowly pulled them out of her linens.

She had normal clothes on of course, Nojiko helped her put on girl clothes every day before she went to college. Until Nami got comfortable with putting them on by herself. But it's not like it mattered to a girl who was blind anyways. Nojiko threatened to put her in granny clothes if she stopped caring about her looks. And that was the last time Nami protested that.

Nami slowly withdrew her burnt up flesh from her warm home. And she slowly presented them to him. She pushed forward her hands and held them out.

Nojiko told her that her hands were in really bad shape they were a still a light pale, but they swelled with burns all the way back to her wrists. Her sister told her that it looked like someone had carved a travel map on to her beautiful hands. And Nami held in whimpers as she thought of how gruesome they looked.

"They're hideous aren't they?" Nami told him as she went to pull them back but Nami felt Luffy grab them with his own hands. Her burns were growing irritated as they connected with Luffy's they started to throb not with pain but with a soft stinging.

"Luffy P-please Stop" Nami cried out in pain as the irritation grew.

Instead of stopping she felt the pain increase as Luffy intertwined their fingers together. She winced as the pain continued. As Luffy began to rub his fingers on top of her knuckles and the back of her burned up fingers.

She felt the feeling of his soft skin on top of hers as he rubbed his hands over hers. The pain continued as he did so.

"P-Please?" Nami begged as the tears finally started to come down her face. They were so cold as they trailed down from her eyes.

"Don't cry Nami. Your hands are beautiful. You are beautiful." Luffy told her, as he continued to rub on her hands.

The tears continued anyways. It hurt.

"Luffy-" Nami tried to speak but Luffy cut her off.

"Does it feel good?" He asked her. Nami shook her head no as he continued. This time he pressed down even harder on to her. The feeling of extra pressure made her hands hurt and she winced as the feeling continued. Until...finally the feeling of a stabbing throbbing sharp pain went away. And her hands felt..wonderful. As Luffy rubbed them with his fingers and palms.

"Does it feel good" Luffy asked her again, this time she shook her head yes. As she felt cared for as her hands felt euphorically good. They felt Loved...thanks to this stranger she just met twenty minutes ago.

Finally Luffy pulled away. Nami whimpering as he did so. She missed it already.

She just heard Luffy chuckle at her. "It was all in your head Nami, your burns all better."

Nami clutched her hands. They felt brand new again. Like she had never burnt them.

"T-thank you L-Luffy" Nami stammered out. As she searched for his calming voice.

"Shishishi You don't have to thank me Nami! You're my friend!"

Nami felt heat coming to her face, as she searched for the voice. She didn't know what Luffy looked like. But Nami was glad that she met him. As she heard his chuckles continue to emit through the room. Nami felt tears stream again, except this time they were tears of joy. As a smile grew on her face. Maybe Nami did get a new friend after all.

X

Nami winced as the feeling of force pressed her down, her mom just tucked her in like she was five. The hospital was closing down to the public. Nami was in the rehabilitation program and was in the rehab center. She learned her new friend Luffy was just a few rooms down. She hoped he'd come and see her.

"Mom" Nami whined, "I'm not a kid anymore"

Her mother chuckled at her. "You're my little sweetheart Nami. After what happened to you. You can't blame me for babying you sweet pea."

Nami hated that she couldn't roll her eyes. "Mom~" Nami whined.

"Hush My Sweetie, now I'll be back in the morning before I go off to work."

"Where's Nojiko?" Nami asked. She couldn't see, but Nami felt the frown grow on her face.

"Sweet Pea, This is taking a toll on her and everyone around you. Nojiko told me she wanted a break. Now don't feel bad sweetie. It's hard on her too." The words left her mother's mouth. And they sounded horrible. Nami felt tears swell in her eyes as she pondered.

Nami felt like a five year old again as she pondered on what her mother said.

"Momma, I-I'm a burden to you and her aren't I?" Nami replied with stutters and tears falling down her face. As the tears fell her mother tried to mend it but Nami ignored the pleas of her mother.

"No Sweetie! Of course not!" Her mother plead with her.

"S-save it Mom! I g-get it! That's all I am now! I'm a burden to you and her!"

"Nami Sweetie! It's not like that at-"

Nami turned her body head and buried face into her extra pillow as the tears came and came down her face. It hurt it hurt. Nami swore it hurt more than the burning feeling of the fire that took her eyes.

"Please Leave Mom, I want to be left alone." Nami told her mother, as she spoke into the pillow, and she ignored the last thing her mother said to her.

"I love you sweetie and your sister does too"

In the end, as Nami was all alone she planted a small kiss to her pillow and started to make believe.

X X X X

A/N: Poor Nami...I hate myself for writing this. :( Like the ending for this hurt to write. Like geez man everything is just going bad for her. I did feel some tears coming on as I wrote the last bits of this...

Lol but I actually really love the premise of this story. I wonder what happens next? :) If I ever continue this... I probably will after Lonely, Nami's Plunder, And Farmer's Daughter are all complete.

And by the way the song is called making believe by Ella Fitzgerald and The Ink Spots. The original title was called comfortable, but I switched it as I wrote the last of this oneshot. I was like...yeah that actually makes sense. She's blind so that's all she can do is imagine things. So making believe is actually a good title for this story/Oneshot….

Anyways if you liked the story leave a review! If not thank you for reading! Until Next time - Maplejordan22


	2. Good Tidings

Making Believe Chapter two. Good Tidings.

Chapter Summary: Forgiveness is a fickle thing.

A/N: I said One Shot but I really love this premise. So I changed mind and made it to a two shot. The reason for that is….last chapter was so sad and that's not what I set out to write. Their friendship is the main point of this eventually story. I didn't want to write a pity party for Nami. That's not what she's about. She's strong. She's independent. So I wanted to reflect that with this chapter more so than the last one.

X X X X

The Escapist.

"There! All Done Little Sister!" Her older sister spoke aloud, as Nami heard and felt her buckle on her pair of jeans being buckled in.

Nami sighed, as her sister patted her on her stomach, like she needed to be encouraged. "Well you look pretty nice today Nami!" She sensed that Nojiko was going to help her sit up but Nami could do that by herself. The orangette held out her hand in protest, as Nami albeit slowly, sat back up. Even more slowly she scooted back to sit against the back of her hospital bed.

"Wow Nami! You did it all by yourself!" Her sister encouraged. Nami frowned at the voice, when did she become helpless?

'Jeez, does everyone around me think I'm a baby or something'

Nami scoffed at her sister, then she stuck her tongue out at the cheeky undergrad.

"Of course I did."

She heard her sister chuckle before speaking up.

"I don't know about you Nami, one moment you give me the silent treatment and the next your being a kid."

Nami playfully scoffed at her. "As if, You act like you didn't deserve the silent treatment" Nami said with slight scorn.

Nami heard the sound of her sister Nojiko sucking on her buck teeth, in rapid succession. As if she was mocking her.

"That's not how I saw it, I thought you had gone deaf too Nami. I tried everything to get your attention, Then out of nowhere after I plead with you to talk, You snicker at me. You cheeky little brat"

A cheeky smile indeed had grown on Nami's face after being called out. Nami then burst out laughing, it was hilarious to the blind girl. Her sister practically was getting ready to call a nurse in before Nami finally revealed she was just pretending to be deaf too.

"I hope you've learned your lesson." Nami said actually a little bitterly. But she meant it.

She heard a sigh from her sister.

"Nami, you know that I'd never think that of you. Mom too. I'm sorry I didn't show up yesterday. But seeing you in here like this...it's hard for me...y-y-you're my l-little s-sister Nami." Nami heard her her older sister Nojiko start to stutter, with sniffing to boot as she choked up on the last part of her apology.

"Noj-" Nami tried to speak but was hushed immediately by her sister who had now unexpectedly given Nami a tight hug. Nami winced as her sister gripped her tight like a vice.

"You're my baby sister! You will never be a burden to Me!" Her sister said with a yell as she heard her sister start to cry, and Nami felt tears come down too as the tangerine sisters had their moment of forgiveness. Nami's tears streamed down from her lifeless eyes as the moment continued.

Nami smiled in the end, she had her sister back.

X X X X

The Karate Kid. (A/N: Lol hilarious)

Luffy sighed as his stupid doctor came into the room, his dad was right behind him. With a cold stern face had seen a bunch of times.

"Son" his father said as their eyes met. Luffy rolled his eyes. His dad was an asshole.

"Whatcha Want" Luffy said as he yawned and leaned back to mock his stupid doctor and his dad. He put his hands behind his head like two triangles

He seen his dad roll his eyes too. Which to Luffy was kinda funny.

His dad dragon cleared his throat before speaking up.

"Doctor, If you could afford me a second to speak to my son in private."

Luffy watched the stupid doctor kiss his dad's ass and excuse himself.

"Of course Dragon Sir" Doctor stupid said, as he bowed to his dad and quickly left.

With him leaving his dad scowled at him before shutting the door.

"Do you think I am a joke?" His father said as he walked in front of the hospital bed.

Luffy snickered at his dad, he was kinda funny to see when he was mad.

"Shishishi, Nah I don't" Luffy said nonchalantly as he closed his eyes.

"Then why do you insist on making a fool out of me? You tear your ACL and meniscus. Shattering your Fùtball career, then you turn down the best doctors in the world to come to some hospital just because it's close to that stupid park with the basketball court. How many times do I have to tell you? You're too short to play it."

Luffy snorted at his dad before getting mad himself. "That's your fault! Maybe if you were taller I'd be tall!"

He snickered as his dad face palmed.

"You're an idiot, I can't believe you're my son."

Luffy sighed before speaking up. "Well deal with it. I don't care. I told you I don't want to play soccer. Then you make me play it anyways. Then I want to play basketball for fun and you get mad. You can't have cake and meat and eat both of em the cake ruins the meat and Believe me I've tried."

Luffy said as he offered his dad some wisdom. Which only caused his dad to grit his teeth.

"If you didn't have that cast on boy" Dragon growled at him.

"Yeah yeah, grandpa would give me the fist of love. But he's in Spain and I'm here with a torn up knee. So make your choice dad."

Luffy just sat back and ignored the tantrum, well he had a front row seat. His dad shouldn't be so mad, it's bad for his health Doctor stupid said.

"Regardless, your doctor has told me your recovery is going well. You should be in crutches in about a weeks time. In the meanwhile I want you focused on getting better. Let it be known I don't like seeing my son bound to a bed like he's a cripple. You're of my blood. I expect better than that."

Luffy rolled his eyes and stared at his dad.

"Whatever"

X X X X

The Escapist.

Nami was waiting for her nurse, her sister had left some time ago and the last thing Nami wanted to do was sit in this pitiful room. She couldn't wait to see if her new friend Luffy was out and about. Maybe they'd cook up some way to have fun instead of Nami's incredibly frustrating ordeal of having to sit here and do absolutely nothing. Her brail class weren't starting until a few days. So Nami was out of luck until then. And the last thing the orangette wanted to do was spend another minute in this lonely room.

She heard a knock at her door and some wheels stopped.

"Hello" Nami called out, as she looked towards the knocking of the hardwood.

"Nami, is it okay if I come in?" A voice she immediately recognized spoke up. A huge smile spread across the twenty year olds face.

'L-Luffy!'

"Come in Luffy!" Nami shouted with excitement. Like she was a school girl and it was applesauce day.

She heard a snicker of laughter then some wheels turning. And then a flicker of a light switch.

"Huh, why were you sitting in the dark Nami?" Luffy asked with a curious voice Nami noted.

She frowned at the realization. Why was she sitting in the dark? Even though Nami couldn't see it wasn't okay for her to be stranded in the dark. She was a human being.

"I think it might have to do with sensors, if you don't move for a certain amount of time the lights dim….well it's not like I'd know if they were off or not…" Nami trailed off with a small smile on her face.

"I guess that makes sense Nami, you shouldn't sit in the dark though, it's kinda weird."

Nami shook her head.

"If I had known I would have done something believe me"

She heard the turning of his wheelchair wheels, they rolled a bit before Nami felt Luffy clang against her hospital bed, it startled the orangette just a bit.

"Are you ok?" Nami asked him.

His voice was so cheery as he gave his response. Nami could tell Luffy was right in front of her from which direction it came through.

"Shishishi yeah, I'm just bored Nami. There's not a lot to do in a place like this"

Nami scoffed. "Yeah, I noticed that too Luffy"

"Well don't you think we should do something Nami?"

"Like what" Nami asked back in a disinterested tone. All the stuff that she could think of required her eyes. And those were out of commission.

"Well Nami…" Luffy trailed off before speaking back up, nervousness ever so present in his speech. "I was wondering if you wanted to watch me play wheelchair basketball"

'You can play basketball even if you're in a wheelchair?' Nami questioned herself. It was kinda weird to imagine that of all things.

Nami chuckled before speaking up.

"Ah well, I don't think I can Luffy…" Nami trailed off, with a coy smile present.

She heard a whine emit from in front of her. It appears her new friend was not pleased with her answer.

"Nami~ why not?" Luffy whined at her, as if he were a boy of ten.

Nami softly giggled before replying again. "Well…I happen to be blind doofus. I don't think I could watch you if I wanted too"

There was an awkward silence before their talk resumed. The awkwardness hung there for longer than Nami would have liked. She felt the air grow...thin.

"Uh right" Luffy said, as Nami heard the scratching of his scalp "My bad…" he then finished off with a trail of his words.

She giggled again at his naivety. Nami loved that people like Luffy existed, who just were themselves all the time.

"I guess you can't huh…"

"Well...I am blind."

"That doesn't mean you can't have fun Nami!"

Nami shook her head. She could listen to music that's the only thing the orangette could think of, but Nojiko was working on getting her an old MP3 player. That was touch only. So Nami could use it. However, something else came to her mind other than having fun.

Nami sighed before she spoke up, she was kinda nervous to ask this but she figured Luffy wouldn't mind….because he did kinda just grab her hands yesterday. And they were feeling a million times better.

"Uh Luffy" Nami nervously stammered out. "Do you think you can hold my hands?"

She felt a puzzled look come upon his face as the seconds passed by. And the tone of his voice gave it away too.

"Uhh…Why" was Luffy's reply, it sounded so confused and just naive.

She sighed at her reasoning, but nevertheless the blind orangette didn't need him to see her reasoning. He wouldn't understand.

" ** _So I just know you're here"_**

The blind girl heard the sound of his wheels turning, a few seconds passed by and she heard and felt his hands push onto her linen's.

Nami felt his hands grab her wrists, on instinct. She turned to face him.

"Sure Nami" he answered back and his words were like heroin to her. As they invited Nami back into something Nami didn't know she needed until Luffy took her hands yesterday. the orangette eagerly took his hands back. They weren't soft, they felt rough. And Nami preferred that to the comfortable feeling she had been showered with in the past week or so.

As they intertwined their hands Nami felt wonderful, the feeling of someone other than her family. Somebody, despite Nami meeting him just yesterday. She strangely Trusted the new person in her life, Reassurance crept over Nami as the two of their hands stayed together. The heat built and heat came to her face. Filling her cheeks with vibrant radiating heat.

It was blissful to Nami as they stayed like this, they didn't say a single word. The two just got lost in the feeling of touch. And each other.

X

"Whatcha want to do now Nami" Luffy asked, in a carefree tone.

Nami just stared at him, well she couldn't see so her eyes just stared at him. "I-I don't know."

She answered back truthfully. After her dose of friendship she was fine with doing nothing but sitting in her talking to him.

"Well you can't watch me play basketball. So I guess you just want to talk?"

"I guess"

Luffy snickered back at her. "So where you from Nami?"

And Nami smiled at his simple question, the two of them went on to talk for hours. The two of them enjoyed each other's company. For once, The orangette's hospital room was filled with laughter and joy. And to the two teens, they couldn't care less about their ailments.

X X X X

A/N: The ending for this two shot is more the direction I wanted to take this for this story. I wanted to flesh out the idea that Nami is not going to feel sorry for herself and that she's looking to the future...terrible choice of words. Lol.

But regardless when I do eventually continue this, it's not going to be angst. But that doesn't mean there won't be strife and conflict.

Anyways, Yeah…Thanks for the reviews! They motivate me! And thank you for reading this!

Until Next Time - MapleJordan22


End file.
